Conventionally, an attempt to improve inherent battery problems of power and cycle-life characteristics has been made through various coating and doping treatments of an NCM active material.
In addition, an active material needs to secure stable operation at a high voltage in order to be used for a vehicle and the like.
Various attempts to accomplish the above purposes by researchers have led to partly improving performance mainly through a surface treatment and substitution of a transition metal.
However, cycle-life and power characteristics of a final product are not still sufficient and have room for improvement.
Accordingly, technology for simultaneously performing both doping and coating, for example, coating of Al, B, and the like, and doping of Zr and Ti, has been recently practiced.
However, a large amount of residual Li, which is a main cause of deterioration of a cell, and collapse of primary particles after repeated cycles, still necessarily need to be improved.